disneythemeparksfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Key West
Disney's Old Key West Resort is a Disney Vacation Club resort at the Walt Disney World Resort. It opened on December 20, 1991, and was formerly known as Disney's Vacation Club Resort up until January 1996. It was the first Disney Vacation Club timeshare resort, and has the largest rooms of any of the seven Disney Vacation Club resorts. The accommodations include kitchen facilities and a laundry room. The rooms are designed in a Key West theme. Rooms are also available year-round for rental by non-members (and members), as Disney Vacation Club retains ownership of a majority of the resort. In October 2007, the resort received designation in the Florida Green Lodging Program. In 2010, Disney renovated the guest rooms at this resort, updating the kitchen with all-new counter tops and new flooring throughout the rooms, and replaced all the TVs with flat screens. Rooms Studios Studios at Disney's Old Key West Resort feature two queen-sized beds, a nightstand, a small round table with two chairs, a ceiling fan, a TV, a closet, a small patio/balcony, and a kitchenette. The kitchenette comes with a microwave, toaster, 12-cup coffee maker, a sink, and a mini-refrigerator. The patio/balcony features two chairs and a small table. One & Two Bedroom Vacation Homes One and Two Bedroom Vacation Homes at Disney's Old Key West Resort feature a large great room with a couch, love seat, a large plush chair that opens into a twin bed, flat-panel TV, 4-person dining room table, and a fully equipped kitchen. The master bedroom features a king-sized bed, a chair with ottoman, and a large closet. In the master bath, there is a two-person jacuzzi tub, two sinks, and a stand-up shower. Attached to the master bathroom is a laundry room, with a full-sized washer and dryer. In a two bedroom vacation home, the second bedroom is off the living room. This is almost 100% comparable to a studio. The only exception is that there is an additional walk-in closet in place of the studio entrance door and an additional sink in place of the kitchenette. Dining *Olivia's Cafe *Good's Food To Go *Gurgling Suitcase *Turtle Shack Transportation Disney's Old Key West Resort is served by Disney Transport bus and watercraft transportation. For bus service, there are five bus stops located throughout the resort. Buses at Disney's Old Key West Resort have direct routes to all theme parks and Downtown Disney. Watercraft service is available to Downtown Disney, with connecting service to Disney's Saratoga Springs Resort & Spa at Downtown Disney Pleasure Island, and Disney's Port Orleans Resort at Downtown Disney Marketplace. Transportation to a Walt Disney World Resort golf course is also available by taxi, which will be arranged by the Bell Services Desk, located at the Hospitality House. Upon return to Disney's Old Key West Resort, the Pro Shop at the golf course will arrange a return taxi. This service is free of charge. Sources & External Links *Wikipedia *Official website Category:Hotels Category:Walt Disney World hotels Category:Downtown Disney Resort Area hotels Category:Disney Vacation Club hotels